Death Knight's Redemption
by 101Icestormxx
Summary: Follow the story of only a few Knights of the Ebon Blade, from their deaths and resurections to the final fall of the Lich King, discovering on the way what it truly means to be redemmed, and learning how to deal with their destructive past ...
1. And then there was blood

And then there was blood

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

All was quiet in those dying woods. The trees, already rotting away from the inside, trembled timidly in the warm breeze, which carried the sickly-sweet scent of decay through the air, and spreading it across the land. In the distance the sound of iron clashing with iron indicated a fight going on a few miles to the east, the echoes carrying for further than they ever normally would through the silent forest. The murmur of water running whispered in the background, its song unusually muffled.

Up ahead, two travellers dressed in thick brown leathers with bows strapped to their backs walked into view. Both were tall and lean, with pointed elfin ears, thick eyebrows and pale glowing eyes. A young silver-blue fox and a black wolf trotted keenly beside them, clearly companions for the two hunters.

The first of the two ran forward a few meters ahead of her companion, her ghostly white hair flying back behind her and the Owl tattoo on her face creasing along with her smile, "Hurry up MayMay"!

The second kal'dorei behind her didn't break pace, her more mature features were calmer than her younger cousins, and her hair was of a dark navy blue with simple Blade tattoos over each eye, "There's no rush Mia, they're not expecting us for a few more days"

"But if we get there early, we might get new armour! This bow of mine is wearing thin"! Mia said happily while inspecting her bow critically at the thought.

"Doubt it; it's only a little message we're delivering" Mayima replied with a soft smile of amusement.

"But still, if we go now and then afterwards we'll have a little extra time to get to Winterspring" The younger Night elf reasoned.

"Whatever, fine, let's go, but no complaining to me if you get a blister again" Her cousin finally agreed while rubbing on her forehead with her hand in mock despair.

"Haha, sure thing Cousin, now let's get this note to Stormwind"! Mia said simply, while walking on just ahead from the other group members, her pet wolf, Krystii, trotting happily after her.

In the distance howls of pain from Andorhal echoed eerily through the dying trees as the undead armies advanced on the invaders to their home. The shrieks sending chills down the spines of the travellers, excluding Mia who was too excited about the journey ahead to pay much attention to the fighting on the horizon.

However, these distant echoes succeeded in disturbing their pets, as the wolfs sensitive ears could not so easily block out the wails, and the foxes sharp nose always brought it the scent of blood and decay from afar.

Whimpering fearfully the black wolf turned around and padded slowly up to her owner, amber eyes wide with unease. Smiling comfortingly Mia kneeled down and pulled the large canine into a reassuring hug. "It's ok Krystii, the big bad scourge isn't going to hurt us, they're far away; come on it's alright" She whispered gently to her pet, which continued to whine softly into her ear.

The young silver fox stood by her own mistress watching the two youngest members of the group, Mayima gently stroking his wide set ears as of to comfort him too. The duo had travelled alone for most of their lives, ever since the night elf had left her family to go adventuring in foreign lands, as most did once they had come of age.

Until recently her younger cousin had remained at their home in Ashenvale, being too young to adventure and too excitable to learn a trade. Now at the young age of 320 years she had finally been let off the lead, and had immediately tracked down her cousin to start travelling the lands with her.

Over the few years of living in the wilds and doing small tasks for weary villagers Mayima had grown more independent, though her mature personality had not changed much. The night elf's humour had remained much the same over the years and she was still as motherly as ever, but had now dropped her tendency to seek advice and approve for her actions before she did anything.

Her cousin however, was not so prepared for the life of an adventurer. The young night elf was immature and excitable, having been raised by her older cousin and father all her life with always someone nearby to rely on. Stark contrast to Mayima's own childhood where growing up fast was the only option (to help take care of her infant cousin, due to her mother's untimely death, and her own parents being too busy with duties to lend a hand or raise their own daughter)

Rolling her eyes at the younger night elf, Mayima pulled her pack from her back and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for, a pouch of fresh meat she had cut from a deer carcass she had found the day before. Quietly she pulled a few pieces out from the leather sack and held then out to the fox beside her.

"Here you go Sage" she murmured quietly as the dog fox slurped up the cuts hungrily, attracting the attention of Krystii a few metres away. The black wolf raced over to the other members of the group, barking excitedly and jumping up at Mayima in the hope of grabbing some of the meat, and turning to Sage when she failed, hoping the fox would leave some for her.

Turning to Mia Mayima spoke up, "Mia, did you forget to feed Krystii again"? She asked tiredly.

"She finished it all last night..." the younger night elf replied sadly, while nudging a loose pebble with her toe.

Mayima sighed, "Mia it's your job to take care of Krystii not mine, you have to make sure to get enough food for her"! She scolded gently.

"I know MayMay i just ran out was all..." Mia mumbled dejectedly as her cousin pulled her into a quick reassuring hug.

"Hey it's alright, now hurry up, you're the one who wanted to get going so badly"! Mayima said cheerfully before walking on ahead with Mia in tow and their pets Sage and Krystii following behind.

The group walked on in silence for half an hour more, with nothing but the silent breeze and steady sound of feet and paws tapping the dry earth to be heard.

Even the howls of pain soon faded completely, even from krystii's ears, which could pick up sounds from several miles away. The fight had probably ended for the day, with the losing side retreating into the woods to lick their wounds and preparing to fight again tomorrow.

Eventually they reached a river with a wooden bridge spanning across it, the path at the other side leading straight to Chillwind Camp where they could ride a gryphon to Ironforge and take the train the rest of the way to Stormwind, since neither had enough silver to fly all the way to the Human capital.

"Thank Elune" Mia cried happily as she jogged across the bridge, Krystii bounding excitably at her heels as if it were all a game to the young wolf.

"Slow down Mia you're going to trip and fall in the water again"! Mayima cried in amusement, laughing as she did so while catching up with the other night elf, "You have to stop running into things without thinking cousin; you don't know what could be hiding in the bushes around here"!

"Come off it MayMay, it there was anything dangerous we could probably smell it a mile off, those undead stink like hell"! The white haired girl replied jokingly.

Grinning with amusement Mayima run a few paces ahead, dark blue hair whipping back behind her and her sliver eyes glowing happily.

Then there was blood.

Mia screamed with horror as the decomposed creature leapt from the shadows behind a pile of boulders, its jagged teeth fastening on the night elves throat and snapping her neck in an instant, leaving the body to crumple to the ground, lifeless.

Quick as striking snake she whipped an arrow from her quiver and fastened it to her bow, letting it loose only nanoseconds after and shooting the ghoul straight through its chest. Krystii and Sage were on it a moment later, teeth shredding the rotting flesh from brittle bones that snapped sickeningly between their jaws.

The whole process had taken less than two seconds, but the attack had already done its damage.

Mayima lay dead on the roadside, her head twisted sideways in an unnatural position, blood dripping onto the cobbles beneath her and her eyes wide open in shock.

Slowly Mia staggered forward, and with trembling fingers he closed her cousin's eyes, a few tears slowly falling onto the ground beside her. Sage howled in grief and nuzzled her old mistress in a vain attempt to wake up the fallen hunter, with no success.

Knowing it was hopeless Mia stood back up and called the animals to her. "Come" she said softly, "we have to go"

Sage growled defiantly at the young night elf, stiff limbed, refusing to leave the spot where her mistress had fallen.

"We can't help her Sage, and I can't carry her all the way to Chillwind camp, we need to get help" Mia murmured in reply, though the idea of leaving her cousin behind, lying at the roadside sickened her.

Slowly Sage padded forward and Krystii followed. The group moved on subdued to Chillwind camp, cold grief settling in their hearts.

A few hours later they returned with a few dwarfs from the camp who had offered to help bring the body back, but it was nowhere to be found.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Rebirth

Rebirth

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Everything was dark, not merely the dark of night, but the darkness you get when light does not exist, when you close and open your eyes and see no difference. There was also no heat or warmth, and no cold or chills. It was emptiness, pure, never ending emptiness. At least at that moment. Mayima didn't know how long she had been there, time itself did not seem to exist, but at some point a light became visible in the distance. Slowly she stood up and walked towards it, warily at first but soon picking up pace, till she was racing along the nonexistent ground trying to reach that shred of hope up ahead that was just out of reach. She ran for hours, never tiring, never ending, but soon to give up, as the light grew no closer, staying too far out of reach, leaving her in the dark.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The ground was stony and cold beneath her, as she rose stiffly to a kneeling position. A ghastly smell of burning flesh hung in the air, and whispered voices sounded from all around her. Painfully she opened her eyes, staring blankly at the ground in front of her as a wave of agony and sickness hit her full on.

"Stand Mayima"

'_Mayima? Is that me?'_

Warily the night elf looked up, her gaze settling on the three humans standing a few metres away. Two were dressed in dark blue robes, and the other in glowing, pale blue armour. This man now turned to glare at her, his eyes narrowed at her threateningly as he spoke again, "I said stand you dog"! He growled darkly, irritancy creeping into his echoing voice.

Unsteadily Mayima stood; legs still wobbly and strange chills running down her spine, but despite this her mind seemed strangely fogged. Thoughts would not clip together and trying to remember how she had got to this dark and gloomy place was beginning to become a real problem.

The walls themselves seemed to be made entirely of shadow, blurring together into a dark empty void from which there was no escape. Pale, icy blue fires were the only source of light to be seen with no windows or doors visible from where she knelt, and a variety of rotting bookshelves and eerie forges surrounded her from all sides. The air itself was cold as cold as ice and stank of decaying flesh and blood, while from all around the sounds of war preparation and screams of pain could be heard.

The armoured warrior strode forward and lifted her chin roughly so that she was forced to stare up at him, meeting her eyes only for a brief second before nodding.

"A warrior for the scourge has been found" he stated triumphantly, "Place upon it the trappings worthy of a knight of Arthas"!

The two other humans rushed forward at his command, bring heavy armour the colour of night with them, and fitting them onto her quickly and efficiently, though avoiding touching her skin, and shivering noiselessly when they did so. Mayima stared at them blankly, not able to bring herself to care about the workings of such helpless beings. Casually she turned to face the other man, staring into his flickering ice blue eyes that seemed filled with hate.

"Go now" he said to her, his voice echoing eerily, "meet your master, rise and be measured for he awaits your arrival"!

"I live only to serve" Mayima replied coldly, seeming to speak only out of instinct alone. A small smile played on the instructors pale lips for a moment as the night elf rose and walked off towards a balcony on the south side of the building, bones and dismembered body parts snapping in two beneath her feet, and her once silver eyes now glowing with the dark energies of the scourge.

Outside on the balcony two val'kyr hovered a few feet off the stony floor, their white wings beating rhythmically like the beat of a war drum. Another man also stood there, gazing down at the verdant green lands below; with an expression a starving man might give to a plate of fine foods. Icy vapour pooled out from the ground he stood on, and his sword gave off shimmering blue light, as if made of cold fire.

'_This man... she didn't know how she knew it, but she __**felt**__ as if he was her master... the Lich King…'_

Slowly and with reverence she went to her knees, an ache just starting in her gut, the urge to kill surfacing for the first time and beginning to snag at the edges of her mind.

"My liege..." she said with awe, her eyes wide as he turned to face her with the ghost of a smile on his cold face.

"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight" He said as he rested the flat of his blade upon the Kaldorei's shoulder, he raised his blade and paused for effect for a moment before continuing.

"Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. " Here he rested a hand on her shoulder, the icy touch chilling Mayima to the bone and sending shivers or reverence down of spine.

"You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight"

"As my king commands" Mayima said with feeling, the ache growing stronger by the second, only surpassed by the need to please her master. Turning around she walked back inside to the instructor, his impressive armour making him stand out in the gloomy chamber, as the Lich kings influence faded slightly upon leaving his side.

As she approached he called out to her, "You need a runeblade Death knight, Search the weapon racks for a sword you like, and then use the runeforge to power it. You will know what to do"

She nodded gravely in reply, before she strode up to a weapons rack and pulled out an old blade, its hilt coated in dried blood and rust where the leather handle used to be, then took it to a runeforge and thrust it inside, before removing it and using a press and hammer, began to force the runes into the flat of the blade. Slowly symbols etched themselves onto the sword and the metal darkened considerably. Its hilt widened, and in the heat of the furnace the blood fizzled away to nothing, leaving the sword gleaming as if it were new.

'_Good can come from the bad...'_ The night elf thought to herself; the sheer idea of such a thing seemed unbelievable but at the same time rather intriguing.

Afterwards she added a few more runes to her blade, making it glow dangerously with dark powers and a crystalline blue light to begin to gather around it, before returning to the instructor.

"Very good" He said as she came forward, wielding her new weapon, "You have promise, but now comes the true challenge, and a chance to ease your pain. Chained below us are those deemed unworthy, free one and fight for your freedom. It's your life or theirs" He finished with a sickening smile as he handed her a cold iron key.

Giving a small smile in return Mayima took the key and headed towards the steps that lead down to where the unworthy initiates sat chained to the walls of the hold. The pathetic beasts were crouched unmoving on the cold floor, clothed only in rags and moaning quietly in pain, desperate to take the agony out on something, ANYTHING other than their own skin.

After a moments looking though she unhooked a bull Tauren and waited patiently for him to pull on the black armour that was left stacked to his right, his old armour from when he was alive no doubt, and waited patiently for the right moment to strike. The ache had grown to an almost unbearable level, and the longing to shed blood was overwhelming.

Eventually the Tauren spun around, now clad in a death knights traditional fittings. "I'll grind your bones to dust kal'dorei"! He growled threateningly, his eyes narrowing in anticipation.

"Unlikely, but let's see how long this takes anyway" Mayima mocked dangerously, before launching herself forward and bringing her sword down on his shoulder in a smooth arc. The Tauren roared in pain and swung out blindly with his own weapon, which Mayima dodged with practiced ease, and retaliated with a low cut to his knees. The bull collapsed to the ground and tried to roll into a standing position but was too slow. The night elf stabbed him once, twice, three times until he lay still.

Reluctantly Mayima stepped back from the body and sheathed her runesword. Around her the other initiates stared blankly at the floor, uncaring, and life seemed to go on normally as if the fight had never occurred.

Smiling secretly the night elf walked back to the instructor, satisfied for a moment, and the ache she would carry for the rest of her days dwindling away to nothing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **


	3. On a pale horse

On a pale Horse

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mayima crouched down at the edge of the paddock, icy blue eyes fixed on the scarlet stable master that guarded the horses several meters away, and looking in at the herd to see which would be her best choice to steal. The beasts themselves didn't seem to notice her presence, to busy munching on the thinning grass at their hooves to look up and see the death knight hidden only meters away, perhaps already used to the smell of death hanging on the air.

She had been tasked to acquire herself a Deathcharger, an undead horse raised the same way as she was, to be an immortal companion and mount in battle. The Horse she chose must be strong enough to carry her (a considerable challenge due to her height) and also unimportant enough to the stable master so that the crusaders would not try to get the beast back.

Slowly the night elf rose and moved carefully forward, careful not to step on any of the old bones that littered the ground in case it alerted every crusader in a 50 foot radius to her position, and force her to wade through a sea of bodies to complete her task. Sometimes a little restraint of the blade is needed to do what must be done.

In the paddock in front of her was a herd of at least forty horses, all different breeds and colours, and in the corner was her target. A jet black mare with white socks and a soft grey mane and tail stood apart from the others, and ignored by the guards. It was a strong stocky horse with none of the slim dainty legs or smooth pelt wanted by the Scarlet horse breeders, but was a perfect choice for a death knight in need for a powerful mount to charge into battle with. She also had no foal to feed either, which would make her less wary of strangers and more likely to let a death knight ride her out of the paddock and into Death's Breach, on the cliff top high above them.

A sharp snap made Mayima whip around.

A few meters away another death knight initiate, this time a dwarf, stood half hidden behind a tree, eagerly eyeing the herd, and in particular, the black mare. Baring her teeth in anger at her fellow brother in death she turned around and prepared to strike, tensing her muscles in readiness to run. Beside her the other death knight did the same. Competition for approval of the master was fierce amongst the members of the scourge, and the thievery of a prize mare was a sure way to get the praise they longed for.

The other death knight struck first, charging straight into the midst of the herd and was noticed in seconds by the stable master. Scarlet crusaders rushed upon him, five against one, not impossible odds but certainly a good distraction that would take him a while to recover from.

In the chaos Mayima stood up and walked calmly into the pen, unnoticed by the humans and scourge busy fighting to the death only feet away. Casually she strode up the black mare and patted her warm neck comfortingly, the horse's eyes widening at her icy touch as if surprised.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you, we just need to get up to death's breach ok" she said soothingly in Darnassian, the strange echo to her voice not rattling the beast at all.

Promptly she swung herself onto the mare's back, held tightly unto her grey mane, and gave her sides a small kick to erg her into a swift trot. Casually she rode out of the paddock and past the crusaders still tussling with the death knight and out into the fields beyond.

Only when she had reached the path leading to deaths breach did the crusaders look up from their fight and notice her trotting calmly away, leaving them staring in shock at the night elf stealing off with one of the very horses they had been guarding.

Gleefully she gave them a quick little wave and then dug her heels into the mare's sides before galloping up the slope and into the scourge base.

Salanar the Horseman stood there waiting, cloak flowing out behind him in the rancid wind and his icy blue eyes fixed on her as she approached.

"Impressive death knight" The horseman said eerily as she dismounted and handed him the mares reins, "we will send her into the realm of shadows now, where she will been slain and raised as a deathcharger. If you wish to get her back you must follow her, and take her reins from the man that rides her there. Do you accept"? He asked grimly.

"Of course" Mayima replied blankly, her eyes blazing at the concept of a challenge.

Nodding stiffly the horseman channelled dark magic at the horse, until it was surrounded with flickering purple light, and then muttered a single word. The beast whined nervously as the realms shifted around it until it disappeared entirely from view, fading into the background.

Once the spell was complete the horseman turned to her again, and repeated the same spell. Mayima breathed in slowly as the light faded from the world around her, darkness settling in from all sides. The whole process took less than a few seconds before she was thrown into a world without colour, the very ground she stood on shifting all the time as if it were not fully there.

Carefully she walked forward through the now deserted camp site, all the books that littered the ground had not changed, the same titles, the same pages, the same writing. But now was not the time to read, she could hear her deathcharger stomping on the dusty ground below, disobeying the rider that had slain her and risen her up again.

Grabbing her blade from its sheath Mayima ran down the slope into the grounds below and hid behind a bush beside the dirt track. She could see her horse now, its pelt colour the same as before, but now armour had been placed over her back and head giving her the appearance of an Ironforge ram instead of a horse. Despite the cold air no steamy breath could be seen from her nostrils as she battled with the rider, she was a dead as Mayima herself was now.

Stepping out of the cover she walked forward towards the rider, the other seeming to understand the challenge and jumping off the deathcharger so that they stood facing each other with their blades drawn.

The rider struck first, swinging his sword high to low as if to make a killing blow to her head, though a quick dodge to the side left his cutting nothing but thin air. Mayima struck next in return, swinging her blade in from the left, the blow easily blocked by the rider. Swords clashed for a further few minutes, neither knight managing to cause more than a scratch on their opponent. As Mayima raised her blade for the thirty second time she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The Deathcharger had reared onto her hind legs and was striking out at the rider, her glowing white hooves cracking into his skull and killing him instantly.

Mayima stood there for a second amazed, before sheathing her sword and walking up the black mare.

"Thanks for the help there old friend" She spoke gently, while stroking her soft nose and resting her forehead against the horses helmet, "now come on, we have to get back home".

Cautiously she pulled herself onto the mares back, and when she made no attempt to throw her off she gently flicked the reins and nudged her flanks to indicate where she wanted to go. Her deathcharger responded immediately, and promptly turned and started trotting up onto the camp site again, seeming to be happy about getting her old rider back.

Once back on the cliff below the Ebon Hold, she blew on the horn the horse man had given her, and watched curiously as colour melted gently back into the world and the air grew slowly warmer, if tainted with the smell of burning flesh. As the realm of shadows faded and the realm of the living appeared yet again, she was welcomed back by the scourge around her, and by her master, whose presence could be felt in air around her.

Smiling happily at the praise she was given, she turned her new mount around and descended into the war torn fields below to resume the fight, now with a deathcharger named Ashen in tow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_…_


	4. Friendship in unlikely places

Friendship in Unlikely Places

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Birds sang in the trees and sunlight shone down onto the land, illuminating the grassy meadows and tall spiralling churches that seemed to spring up everywhere in the Plaguelands. All around farmers were hard at work doing their deforestation thing, swinging blunt, well used, axes at the trees rigid trunk repeatedly, waiting until they heard the mournful creaking right before the tree toppled over and collapsed onto the stony ground.

Oh and you could also heard the ghouls, let's not forget about that.

There were hundreds of them swamping the town of New Avalon, many of which were the fallen scarlet crusaders, who had already died and been re-born as a part of the scourge, a clever idea of the Lich Kings devise, to force men to fight their own fallen friends and family: A favourite tactic of his, and one used all too often.

The death knights had also been dispatched, and a small base set up behind the paladin lines, in the old orchard farm house. It was well hidden, out of the way, and so far back that no suspicion of a takeover had reached even the keenest scarlet ears. The knights played this to their advantage, under the steady watch of the master of course.

Mayima sat down on one of the chairs situated around the long wooden dining table, the fireplace beside it once warm with the vibrant flames, now cold and bare, and the door firmly locked and curtains drawn in tightly. The air was dry and cold, barely felt by the undead stationed there, and no puffs of warm breath billowed despite the large gathering present.

Patiently the night elf waited, chilly ice blue eyes focused unrelentingly on the front door, tall ears almost pricked to catch even the tiniest of sounds from outside. Eventually, after what could have been only seconds or several millennia, a sharp tapping from outside broke the silence. Without thinking one of the knights stood up silently and walked over, and peered through the crack of light coming in, before unfastening the locks and opening the door wide and standing back, head bowed slightly in respect.

Heavy boots stomped on the wooden panelled flooring as the figure strode inside; his slim shoulders and tall height making him stand out amongst the many human members of the scourge, they were by far the most common people present in the Plaguelands; and most common to be re-made.

Koltira Deathweaver stopped in front of the table for a moment before sitting down opposite Mayima, Thassarian and Orbaz Bloodbane close behind, filling up four of the five seats positioned around it in dedicated silence. The seat at the head still remained empty.

"Where is Darion"? Orbaz asked blankly, his voice reverberating eerily off the walls of the old farmhouse.

"He's coming" Thassarian replied calmly, not sparing the older death knight even the quickest of glances.

"And until then" Koltira added politely, "We should get started, "We have a lot to discuss"

Snorting in irritancy, Orbaz sat up straighter and turned to face the group more openly, icy blue eyes glaring angrily at the centre of the table, as if he would rather not be there. Thassarian ignored him and instead reached for his bag, before pulling out an old notebook, torn and tattered, its corners dog eared. Carefully he flicked through its contents for a few moments, until seeming to find what he was looking for and settling it down in front of his fellow knights.

The page in front of them was practically empty, only a few sentences jotted down and seemingly in a hurry, as no pictures were included to indicate genre either. Ink spots dotted the parchment where words had been hastily written with little regard to neatness, and a small signature in the corner indicated the original writer had been a member of the scarlet crusade.

"This book was taken from the corpse of a scarlet priest" Thassarian explained grimly, "These words here tell of a gathering taking place outside the town hall, where protestors flock to cry for justice" here the older man smiled, "Mayima, I need you to go to this gathering, stir things up a bit, set fear into the hearts of the protestors"

"Of course, it would be an honour" Mayima agreed readily, a small smile playing on her pale lips for the first time in months.

Nodding with approval the grizzled human turned to the high elf opposite him, "Brother, we must go and confront those guarding the old chapel, slaughter all that are there, orders from the Lich King himself"!

Eyes widening in surprise Koltira nodded, "Of course

My friend, as the Master commands, but do you know why it must be done"? He asked curiously.

"Apparently some of our forces may be being held inside for interrogation-" Thassarian explained briefly, before the door to the farmhouse swung open again, and another figure stepped inside.

He was a human like Thassarian, but younger, with a mop of spiky blond hair and a cold, uncaring expression. His eyes shone a fierce scourge blue, and the armour he wore was heavily made up, painted navy blue and black with intricate designs decorating the thick plate. His sword was strapped against his back with no sheath or protection, typical of a warrior of Arthas, and it glowed with a terrifying unholy light.

Wearily the man slumped down in the remaining chair at the end of the table and pushed his spiky bangs from his forehead with the air of someone who would rather not have any hair to push back.

"So kind of you to grace us with your presence Darion, would you care to tell us what kept you so long"? Orbaz asked with undisguised sarcasm and a sneer on his scarred lips.

"I was in an audience with the Lich King, discussing the attack plans on the scarlet crusade now that we have nearly broken their ranks" he explained calmly, while giving Orbaz a look of pure disgust.

"We were just saying about our next course of action" Koltira interrupted before the two humans could start fighting again, "that we have orders to assault the chapel and release any of our men being held there"

"And we are waiting because"? Darion asked as he stood up again, and waited for the others expectantly. AS the others rose he turned to Mayima, his expression one of minute interest, "I was told you were to attack the town hall, yes"? When the kal'dorei nodded he continued, "Good, I will send one of my knights to assist you"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mayima sat in silence outside the town hall, listening to the cries of the protestor's only meters behind, he back against the stone wall that separated them, her head raised slightly towards the sky. The sun shone down onto the verdant green grass beneath her, and the breeze whistled in the trees, bringing the sound of ghoulish screeches to her ears. Mildly she wondered who would be joining her, and why they wondered why she needed help on his mission. They probably considered her weak.

A quiet shuffle of hooves signalled that Ashen had approached her, the mare's chilly muzzle pressing into her neck as if searching for attention. Gently she turned to face the black horse and stroked her nose, and burying her fingers in her mane as she lay down in the grass beside her.

A few more minutes passed till either of them moved and only then because back up had finally arrived in the form of a tiny killing machine.

"Hi, are you Mayima? I'm supposed to be helping her out"

Looking up, Mayima expected to see the face of her companion, but only when her gaze drifted to her own eye level did she finally notice who had spoken. A young female gnome stood in front of her, arms folded across her chest and one pale eyebrow raised expectantly. She was small in height but had a stocky structure, common of almost all gnomes, and her hair was white as snow, pulled back in a sharp quaff. Her sword was almost as big as her.

"Well are you"?

"Yes" Mayima replied as she stood up, still staring in confusion at the other knight opposite her, by Elune she hadn't even realized that Gnome death knights existed, she had only ever met those that had been human or blood elf before their death!

"What you staring at"? The gnome asked irritably, her confused look turning to some form of comical glare.

"I am sorry, it's just … you're a gnome" Mayima replied with a somewhat painful grin, "It's almost ironic if that makes sense"

"Quite alright" The gnome said briskly, seeming to cheer up as well, "I get it a lot, I suppose it's the height that does it! My name's Trixxa by the way".

"Probably, I'm Mayima," The night elf said with a smile of her own. It had been so long since she had last smiled this much.

Shaking her head in mock despair, Trixxa took a step back and unsheathed her sword, "Come on, we'd better get started, or Orbaz will have our heads"! She said with a wide grin present on her pale face.

"Yes lets"! Mayima agreed readily as she stood up and unsheathed her own double blade, before walking into the courtyard of the town hall. Around a hundred crusaders were gathered there, backs turned to the two knights as they approached, hands cupped around their mouths to amplify the insults they uttered, drowning out the sound of appending death.

A man of around forty was the first to be struck, a leg cut clean off by Trixxa's blade, giving him time to scream before a second stab to his head silenced him forever. Spectators whipped round for a moment, and then turned and ran for the exit, only to be blocked by Mayima who took down three with a single swipe, their guts spilling on the ground around them, mixing with their blood. A gargled screech signalled another had fallen before the gnome, a severed windpipe torn out lay beside the rapidly cooling corpse.

The massacre went on for several minutes until blood and offal covered their armour, blotting out the intricate designs until they could no longer be seen. The doors to the building had been closed the moment they appeared, the mayor obviously to afraid for his own meaningless life to let in the survivors, resulting in no escape for the civilians trapped within the courtyards walls.

Eventually only one remained, a woman of around 30, her eyes as wide as saucepans and her hair bedraggled and matted with dirt from crawling on the ground in the hopes of escape. Mercilessly Mayima picked her up by her throat and pinned her against a wall, eyes half narrowed in concentration and a smear of dried blood across her face cracking as she grinned sadistically.

"You make orphans of my children today monster" the woman said with a snarl, her breath still coming out in ragged gasps and her eyes wide with fear.

"Good" the night elf replied simply, an uncaring expression on her face as she snapped the woman's neck with a sickening crunch and letting her crumpled body drop to the floor.

"Ready to go"? Trixxa asked from where she stood at the entrance to the yard, her sword yet again strapped against her back unsheathed, "I want to get back to that old farmhouse and report this as soon as possible, should get us a good bit of praise don't you think"?

"Of course" Mayima replied cheerfully as she put her own blade away, "It was good to meet you, maybe we could do another mission like this again soon, it is much more fun with a friend"!

"Sure"! Trixxa agreed happily, "You don't have to do the masters will alone, just look at Koltira and Thassarian"!

"They fight better together than most knight ever do" Mayima agreed happily with a nod.

"Something that should be encouraged more often I think"! Trixxa said with a roll of her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	5. A Journey to Naxxramas

A Journey to Naxxramas

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Acherus. Looking at it honestly and truly, with its dark gloomy halls and piles of rotting bodies in what should have been broom cupboards; even those who called it home would describe it as a dump. There were no windows, few doors, all illumination coming from the icy blue fires hung above them in chandeliers made of saronite. Skulls decorated the walls, carved with intricate runes that made up the scourge language of death, speaking of horrors and the glory of the Lich King.

Even the schools of blood, frost and unholy, where initiates learned the teachings of their chosen class were places of pain and torture. Lady Alistra of the Unholy was renowned for her cruelty violent ways towards her own pupils, honestly Mayima was surprised she had survived this long.

"_Even so" _Mayima thought as she walked briskly down the darkened corridors, fully armoured and new runeblade Glacier (an 8ft long, double bladed sword etched with runes of power) strapped firmly to her back and held at an angle so it did not scrap the ground. _"A home is still a home"_

Necromancers barely glanced up as she strode past, the few who did only giving her the faintest of nods before turning back to their work, channelling dark energy in an attempt to repair their undead patient's rotten flesh.

It was usually like this in this wing of Acherus, it was the unholy ward after all.

"Hey Mayima"!

The former night elf whipped around at the sound of her name, a small smile on her pale lips as she recognised the caller.

"Hello Trixxa" She replied as the gnome caught up to her, her own runeblade Frostbite (a metre long, chain coated sword) held lightly in one hand.

"So you finally got a runeblade did you"? Trixxa asked as she noticed Glacier for the first time, "It took you long enough to get off the training blades didn't it"?

"That's because I kept breaking them" Mayima explained with a small laugh, memories of all her smashed blades resurfacing in her head.

"Well you'd better not break this one; you're soul bound to it now as your permanent lifeline. If it breaks you'll get a second death sister" The gnome said worriedly.

"I know but doubt this will break anytime soon, I made it from pure saronite"

"A good choice, I did the same except I added dark iron for the hilt, makes it more flashy don't you agree"?

"Quite. A bit small though isn't it"?

"Well I'm small too, no use having a sword you can't hold without dislocating your elbows"!

"Very true. Mine is only a foot taller than me for added reach, and also because saronite is so light"

"How tall are you anyway"?

"I'm 7ft 2 inches. What about you"?

"3ft 6 inches"

"Not the smallest then"

"Definitely not; though it doesn't say much around here. That's why they deemed me unworthy and chained me to the heart of Acherus when I was first reborn"

"Seriously"?

"You bet, though I proved myself in a duel and they agreed to train me afterwards. I'm guessing you won your fight"?

"Yes, it was a Tauren. The fight didn't last long…"

"I wouldn't expect it to"

"HEY YOU TWO WAIT RIGHT THERE"!

Both Mayima and Trixxa jumped a foot into the air at the voice of the newcomer. Garob, an Orc with brown skin paled by undeath and a Rune-axe name Morte held at his side. His tusks were long and dull from lack of care, and his eyes burned with unholy light.

Puffing and panting the great Orc caught up with them, his heavy breathing more from habit than any real need for a breath, "where have you two been I've been looking everywhere for you"!

"Just heading to a lesson, why"? Mayima replied quietly, eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Highlord Morgraine was looking for you two. Me you and Trixxa have an assignment" The Orc replied with a small smile on his grizzled features.

"That's good" The gnome added with a nod, "Getting out of Acherus is always a plus, these Plaguelands are so dull even with the Scarlet opposition"!

"If you could call them opposition"! Garob said with a laugh that shook the very walls around them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Three bones gryphons waited patiently in the roost, icicles frozen in place on their saronite armour, the cold seemed to emit from the very centre of their being, and a vibrant blue heart of energy glowed within their ribcage.

Slowly Mayima walked forward and took the reins of one, gently putting a hand to each cheekbone and stroking away the frost that had accumulated there, earning a hoot of appreciation from mount.

"So Naxxramas huh"? Trixxa asked from where she stood at the doorway, her gryphon saddled and ready to go, "should be interesting, I haven't left Acherus in a long time".

"Me neither" Mayima added, as she mounted the gryphon and kicked it onwards, so that it walked slowly over to the ledge and waited, "and even then it is only to the Borean tundra or Icecrown Citadel for a quick collection of saronite ore or a raid against the adventurers there, never to Dragonblight"!

"Icecrown may be the capital of the scourge, but Dragonblight is the main source of our power, thanks to Kel'Thuzad" The gnome agreed, as she hopped onto her own bone gryphon and started tightening the stirrups so that she could reach them.

"I just hope the journey will not take too long" Mayima replied quietly, "Getting to the meeting point will not be more than a few hours, and the portal the lich will create is instant, but I can't go long these days without spilling blood, my head is pounding as it is".

Nodding tensely Garob agreed, "We must suffer relentlessly for our king, you know that".

"Of course, though it can be impractical at times" Trixxa said wistfully as she took off quickly followed by Garob and Mayima, "But I'm sure we'll manage, we've had to go without many times before, and we can always stop off for a quick murder spree if the hand trembling stops us from flying well"!

2 hours later*

The edge of the Plaguelands was now in sight, Andorhal just up ahead and only minutes away, and not a moment too soon. Blood lust was taking over Mayima's mind, clouding her vision and causing her hands to tighten hard onto the reins till they cut into her flesh and peeling away her skin. It would heal quickly she knew, and the pain was keeping her occupied during the flight, more so than her aching bones and thumping headache that had built up over the short flight. The need to kill given to the knights upon their rebirth was hard to control, but being able to was the difference between life and second death.

Flying beside her was Garob, her yellow teeth bared in agony and icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously, clearly close to murdering a passing bird just to quell the bloodlust building in him.

They landed in the centre of the town on a patch of dead grass beside what used to be the blacksmiths shop, and only a few meters away from where a small group of adventurers celebrating a victory over the town, now temporarily devoid of scourge life.

The three death knights dismounted and approached the group of five from behind, letting their voices flow their way.

"Did you see those abominations"!? Cried one, a human rogue by the looks of it, "meat hooks the size of my arm"!

"An' the ghouls"! Said a dwarf hunter, "I ain't never seen so many before in ma life I'll tell you now lad"!

"Definitely a good fight and for a good cause" another agreed, a human mage this time, "Now that this town is rid of the undead we can set about ridding the plague from the surrounding area"!

"You think, eh"? Garob spoke up from behind, chuckling in glee at the startled faces of the three humans and two dwarfs who had cleaned up the scourge outpost so easily, "I think we'd better teach these worms a lesson, don't you agree Trixxa? Mayima"?

"It would be a pleasure" the gnome replied with a smile, "I haven't killed anything in a few hours; it would certainly get rid of my headache"!

Mayima simply gave the group a little smile, letting the cruelty in her eyes answer for her, before leaping forward in the fray.

Neatly she ducked a swing from one of the human's axes, and jumped over the second as he aimed for her knees to throw her off balance. Quickly she gave a jab at his shoulder, barely drawing blood before a bullet to her ribs knocked her sideways into the mage, cutting off a fire spell she had been weaving.

Casually she stood back up and dug her fingers into the fresh wound, feeling around in the cold slimy flesh for the misshapen lump of lead, before pulling it out and looking up, surprised at the few free seconds she had had to remove the bothersome piece from her right lung.

Trixxa had been keeping the other busy; darting just out of range and avoiding the gunshots fired her way, flinging small runes of ice at them to keep them distracted while the night elf repaired herself. With a nod of gratitude Mayima charged forward and interrupted one of the warriors attacks with one of her own, slicing off the top half of his head with a single swipe like a knife through butter.

She loved having a proper runeblade.

With a sadistic grin of her own the gnome ran forward and gutted the hunter before she could blink, ripping out her intestines and leaving her to die in a bed of her own innards.

Garob was doing ok himself; having already removed the limbs from the mage was now punching through her ribs and leaving her so mangled one would have trouble recognising what species she had once been.

The remaining dwarf and human were killed silently and swiftly with a stab through the chest, the classic way to end a life. Quietly the three turned back to each other and helped arrange the final two bodies in more comfortable positions. They had died quickly and neatly enough to be raised as death knights themselves, or at least a pair of skeletons if they proved too difficult to repair and channel with the required necromantic energy.

And on an added plus side, none of them had a headache anymore!

Suddenly a blast of frigid air caught them from behind, followed by the signature buzz of powerful magic, and a rattling voice like icicles in the wind spoke in their ear.

"Very well done" the lich spoke, "I will be sure to put in a good word to the master. But for now please follow me, Naxxramas awaits".

With the screaming whisper of a thousand dead winds, it turned at floated silently towards a portal behind it, leaving the death knights to follow.

"Wait" Trixxa called once as the lich stopped and turned to face them, its eyes glowing with unholy light gleamed momentarily. "Yes"?

"What about them"? The gnome asked as she motioned to the dead bodies of the dwarf and human lying in the shade of a wall to their right, "they are possible brothers in death, should we not take them to be raised into higher life"?

"Of course" The lich nodded in sudden agreement, "I will send some necromancers to bring them to me at the soonest possible notice. They will make good warriors for the scourge"

Satisfied Trixxa smiled and followed the former mage through the portal and into the frozen halls of Naxxramas, Mayima and Garob not far behind.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	6. Light of a new dawn

Light of a New Dawn

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The air around them was thick and dark with the stench of undeath, surrounded on all sides by legions of Death knights, most trained well and hard in Acherus; all of which were well within their element, amongst the dying hills of the eastern Plaguelands and overshadowed by the Dark Citadel itself.

Ahead of them was Light's Hope Chapel, a worn down old building in the filthy hands of the Argent Dawn, its roof collapsing in and its burial site almost overflowing. A mere 300 stood in defiance against the scourge, warily eyeing each other as if they could almost feel the attack about to bear down on them, unknowingly going about their daily work less than a hundred years from a growing and hostile army.

An easy target.

Mayima could see Darion Morgraine at the front beside his Lieutenants Thassarian and Koltira; Orbaz standing to one side and further back, clearly not as important to the Highlord as the former two. They all sat perfectly still atop their Deathchargers, backs straight and their runeblades unsheathed within their grasp, a terrible force to be reckoned with even alone, but together they were near impossible to beat.

The Kal'dorei herself rode on Ashen, pale hands barely touching the reins and her feet resting firmly in the stirrups, her mount as still as the air around her, the only sign of movement being the odd flick of an ear or swish of her tail, needing only a signal to spur her into action.

Trixxa sat atop a borrowed charger to the night Elf's right, looking even smaller than normal due to her comparison to the mount, and had to crane her neck to see over the beasts head. "Do you think we'll be moving soon"? She asked quietly, flickering her gaze towards her companion for a moment before looking back at the old chapel, "We've been waiting for a while now".

"Maybe" Mayima replied with a voice as emotionless as the wind itself, not even turning her head to face the other Death Knight, her eyes too firmly fixed on the to-be battleground before them, "Darion will give the signal when the Lich king commands it. It is not our place to question the master".

Nodding in agreement Trixxa continued, "Yes, I understand he is waiting for the perfect moment to strike and I respect that fully, but my hands ache for the fight to start, I had no chance to slay even a squirrel yesterday"!

Looking round in surprise Mayima smiled sympathetically at the Gnome, "Understandable then. The pain we suffer daily may enhance our battle skills, but it is highly impractical for most other services. I can't even begin to count the amount of times I've had to leave a healing session, to quickly kill an unworthy initiate or Scarlet Crusader, before running back again to finish the job"! She added with a laugh like Shattering glass.

Trixxa grinned wildly, a mischievous glint coming back into her eyes, "You shouldn't take the unworthy initiates so lightly Mayima, I was one myself when I was first reborn,"! She said with a shrug.

Mayima blinked in surprise, "really? You don't look like you would be. I'm guessing you won your fight for freedom"?

"Of course, the dwarf was an easy kill. Taught them necromancers for giving up on me too easily as well. Never judge a book by its cover I say"!

"Agreed, you've bested me in a duel many a time_ Falore"_.

Trixxa opened her mouth to reply again with another bout of cheeky witticisms, but was cut off as a flicker of movement to her right caught their eyes. Darion had raised the Ashbringer high for silence, the huge and corrupted blade catching everyone's attention, before he turned his steed Iydallus to face his troops.

"Soldiers of the Scourge! Death knights of Acherus! Minions of the darkness! Hear the call of the Highlord!" he cried out, his voice crisp and harsh like icicles crashing to the ground, "The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen. The Lich King watches over us, minions! Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake! RISE!"

At his call the earth began to tremble, rotten fingers burst from the ground, followed gruesomely by a hand, and then a wrist. Slowly creatures of Undeath rose to join the scourge army, twisted mutations of their former, living selves, all craving fresh blood and eager to serve their lord and master. Ghouls, giests, skeleton warriors, and even a few flesh Giants burst free of the earth where they had been sleeping undisturbed for weeks, maybe even months at a time, gathering behind the Death knights and crying out at the top of their decayed lungs for the attack to begin. Soon enough their numbers had reached over 10,000 individual members, all under the iron rule of the Lich King.

Facing the battle again The Highlord raised his head high for all to see, smiling wickedly as the paladins scurried to a defensive position, cowering like mice against the might of the scourge, "Death knights of Acherus, the death march begins!" He commanded, spurring Iydallus forward towards the waiting defenders of light, followed swiftly by Thassarian, Koltira and Orbaz, and finally the rest of Arthas's army.

With a sharp kick to Ashen's sides Mayima leapt forward towards the fray, Glacier, her runeblade, held out unsheathed in her free hand, the twin blades gleaming coldly in the twilight and pulsing with necromantic energy.

Leaping from the back of her mount and into the midst of the battle the night Elf quickly pinpointed a suitable target; a male Tauren paladin, armoured grandly and wielding a hammer as big as her head, flanked on both sides by two more human paladins, clearly friends of his by the way they fought together. With a quick dash she was beside them, Glacier opening up his flesh and spilling blood like a knife through butter.

With a startled choke the Tauren fell to his knees and slumped ungracefully to the side. Whether he was dead or dying she did not care, and instead turned her attention to the two humans now coming towards her with blades unsheathed.

The first swung his high aiming for her throat, sword whistling shrilly through the air only to miss the target as she ducked low to avoid it. In retaliation she tried for a stab at his abdomen, Glacier's point barely grazing him before a kick to the head from the second paladin sent her scrambling into the dirt.

In a jolt she was on her feet again rolling to avoid being pinned to the ground by a sword, before finishing in a crouch and leaping back into the fray, swinging her runeblade just fast enough to cut the tip of a piece of hair as the warrior of light ducked low, coming up in a spin and bringing his own blade far too close to her for comfort.

With a growl of frustration she went in again with a series of deadly swipes that would have had the Scarlet Crusaders heads rolling in all directions within the enclave they had once swarmed. Now the move barely did anything, only managing to scratch a forehead as they parried and blocked.

They were far better warriors than the Crusaders; the light adorned their blades so strongly they practically glowed, and though they were younger than most warriors, they had grown up learning how to fight her kind, making many of her unholy spells such as a controlled disease used to weaken a target, almost useless as they were purged well before any true damage could be done.

Next the first human leap forward so fast she barely had time to block, his swipe missing entirely but his foot caught her fully in the chest, sending her sprawling on the floor, Glacier thrown from her grasp. As she struggled to stand he came at her again, foot crunching down on her wrist and smashing the bones inside, causing her to cry out in undisguised agony.

Through her blurred vision Mayima caught a glimpse of the full extent of the battle. The army raised that day to fight was mostly gone beside for a few brave ghouls still chewing pathetically on their opponents legs. The death knights were largely defeated, some trampled into the earth and long dead, others not far from collapse. Even Darion was having trouble, the Ashbringer seeming to refuse his commands again and again, clearly unwilling to strike.

Baring her teeth in defiance Mayima looked back up at the human, his face contorted with grief and rage at the death of his friend as he raised his sword high in a killing blow. As he swung down she rolled, just missing having her heart pulled straight from her chest, barely managing to get to her feet and bringing him down with a roundhouse kick to the skull, knocking him out.

Turning to the last human paladin she was surprised to see a look of almost respect on his face, as of admiring her handiwork, before raising his own blade and charging forward screaming a battle cry as he went.

Expertly the Kal'dorei sidestepped his attack and jumped to avoid another swing towards her knees. Quickly she backed up and pulled Glacier from the ground just in time to block a killing blow to the skull, before swinging her own weapon low in an attempt to gut him where he stood. The human parried easily and went on the attack again giving her no chance to recover.

Blow after blow after blow came with no relent, pale yellow blood pouring down her chest and back, mixing with the dirt and mud covering her armour, its colour and pattern hardly recognisable beneath the grim.

Eventually a sharp blow to the base of her skull felled her, leaving her lying broken on the cold, dusty ground. The human stood over her and kicked Glacier out of her reach before picking it up warily by the handle.

"Strange, it feels almost alive…" he muttered quietly to himself, light brown hair flopping over his hazel eyes making his expression hard to read. Putting the runeblade back down on the floor he looked up as the Highlord called out to his knights. "Stand down death Knights, we have lost … the light this place … no hope…"

"Bring them before the chapel"! Another voice called harshly, malice dripping from every word.

Strong wide hands reached down to her, taking a grip on her hair and pulling her roughly forward and throwing her to the ground with her fellow knights just behind her leader, crying out as the movement agitated the wounds she had received in battle. The human paladin looked on almost sympathetically.

Tirion Fordring stood in front of him, tall old and proud but seething with rage. Stalking up to Darion he spoke cruelly to him "Have you learned nothing boy? You have become all that your father fought against!" he shouted. "Like that coward Arthas, you have allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness, the hate..."

Shaking his head in disgust he added "Feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed! Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. That is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their doom, Darion! What you are feeling right now, it is the anguish of a thousand lost souls that you and your master brought here! The Light will tear you apart Darion!"

Raising his head defiantly the Highlord spat back in reply, "Save your breath old man. It might be the last you ever draw." Morgraine threatened weakly as he struggled to his feet, hand raised to refuse assistance from any of his knights.

Slowly, as she slipped in unconsciousness their voices started to fade, lips moving without words, a ghost standing there before everyone talking with the Highlord, her former master walking away and leaving them all to die. Gently, she fell into black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

It felt only like seconds later when she woke to see the paladin she had fought kneeling over her, splashing water from an old oak flask into her face. At the sight of her awakening a relieved smile crept onto his face, "thank the light! I thought you were gone death knight"

Mayima stared blankly up at him, her mind barely registering the words he was saying to her, instead concentrating on **his **voice, or rather the absence of it. The fog had been lifted from her mind, thoughts clicked seamlessly together again, barriers too many of her emotions that he had set up had now broken away, and she found herself trying to decide what to do next without instruction.

She could still hear the shouts of pain and agony around her, and smell the stench of blood and undeath from the battlefield. Though her time under the Scourge felt like nothing more than a nightmare her senses screamed at her that it wasn't anywhere near that simple.

With a strangled cry she sat bolt upright with her finger nails digging into her scalp, nearly knocking into the paladin in the process. Her mind was alright with blind horror and paralysing fear as in true shock of what she had done took hold.

_Thousands lying dead in her wake and their blood soaking the floor ~_

_Screams of terror surrounding her like a melody for the damned ~_

_The Lich king's voice echoing in her mind like a laser cutting through the night ~_

_All dreams and emotions of her own blocked out like clouds covering the sun, leaving only shadow in their wake ~_

She felt sick to the bone with self loathing as the memories gripped her mind like a vice, squeezing out all rationality and sense still left in her. Why and how she could have bared to do such horrors to so many innocent people was beyond her now the Lich King had gone, but the previous feelings of pleasure and enjoyment she had once gotten out of the grisly tasks were all too clear. She was a monster, nothing more nothing less; and she deserved to die.

Suddenly firm hands were taking a hold of her wrists, gently pulling them away from her head where her finger nails still dug in, and the calming voice of the paladin came clearly to her, "It's alright, he's gone now, no one's going to hurt you anymore".

Looking up at him with wide eyes Mayima replied with agony, "I'm sorry"

"I know"

"He was controlling- I, I mean-"

"It's alright-"

"No, I should have fought against him"

"It wouldn't have worked, Arthas always kept his death knights under close watch"

"I could have TRIED at least, I didn't even do that"

"It wouldn't have worked either way"

Hanging her head in silent defeat the night elf whispered dejectedly "then what is the point"?

"Because now you're free you can fight him death knight"! The paladin replied with earnest, placing his hands on both her shoulders for support and looking her straight in the eye, "You know how the scourge works, that information is vital to bringing him down"!

When the Night Elf didn't respond he continued brightly, "come; let's get you to Light's Shield Tower, that's where we have been ordered to bring you since your old home is still under Scourge hands" he added with a reassuring smile.

With an arm over her shoulders and handing her Glacier back the paladin helped her to her feet, the runeblade being used as a temporary crutch to keep her weight off a possibly broken leg, even though with the amount of blood both her own and that of others smothering it, it was hard to tell.

Carefully they made their way to a horse standing beside the chapel, its coat socked in sweat from the battle but surprisingly uninjured. It bucked in terror as she approached, clearly unwilling to have a creature of undeath riding it, or even coming close. Automatically the paladin left her leaning against a wall as he went to the horse to attempt to calm the stallion down.

As she stood there waiting, Mayima suddenly felt a small tug at the jet black chain mail covering her elbow. Looking down she noticed a small ghoul standing there, his flesh grey blue with rot and a head full of scruffy hair hanging down on a slightly misshapen head. The creature was staring up at her with wide bloodshot eyes and a wide toothy grin present on his face, as he held up a leaf for her to inspect.

Taking the crumpled leaf from him she smiled weakly down at the small ghoul and gave him a quick scratch on the head and a quiet "thank you" in appreciation. The little undead grunted in response and sat down at her feet like a dog would, looking up at her fondly as he did so.

The paladin returned moments later bringing to horse forward, its eyes still eyes with fear but had least stopped fighting the reins at every turn. Gently he took hold of her hand and guided her towards the mount, helping take most of her weight as the ghoul followed behind with a waddling gait.

With effort Mayima pulled herself into the saddle behind the paladin, and after a moment's hesitation reached down the help the ghoul onto the horse as well, receiving a hug of appreciation from the little undead in return. The paladin glanced in confusion behind him as she did so, "is he free from the Scourge as well"? He asked

Mayima looked at and nodded in response, "I think so, if he wasn't he would more than likely be chewing you right now rather than the saddle" she replied quietly as the two watched as the ghoul set about gnawing the saddle it was sitting on, making small grunts of happiness as he did so.

"Right then, let's go" the paladin responded, giving the horse a quick tap on the sides before nudging into a trot, heading down the pathway going westward towards Light's Shield Tower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**


	7. The paladin

The Paladin

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The horse raced through the trees like the wind, surprisingly swift for a living steed and equally agile, a small comfort for the death knight as she clung to the back of the saddle barely managing to stay awake let alone stay seated on a galloping stallion.

Turns out blood loss could still affect her ... brilliant, just brilliant.

The paladin himself looked only a little worse for wear, his armour damaged and a few cuts visible through the shimmering plate and on his face, nothing he wouldn't recover from but would at least leave some minor form of scarring, though nothing like the twisted marks covering the right side of her own throat.

Her memories of her living years still evaded her despite her newly found freedom, only tiny snippets remained and even those were tainted by her time under the Lich King. Family members names and faces eluded her, as did earlier professions and key moments of her life. The only thing that still remained was the memory of her death, certainly not the most pleasant memory to have to say the least.

A ghoul ambush was what did her in; it leapt out of nowhere and broke her neck in an instant. A moment in time mere seconds long, not much to go on if you're trying to find your way in society again.

"So what is your name Death Knight"?

Blinking in confusion the night elf looked up, cutting off her train of thought, "Excuse me"?

"Your name. I merely asked what it was" the human replied glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Mayima ... i can't remember the rest..." She said softly, her expression blank, "And yours paladin"?

"Redin" He replied with a small smile, "Redin Wallston"

"And the name of your friend"?

"Michael Kolher, though he is no friend of mine"

"He is not? Strange, you seemed to know each other well, judging by the way you fought together"

"I know him, doesn't mean i have to like him. He is married to my cousin"

"My apologises i didn't know"

"I don't expect you to know, considering you did not know where Tanaris was located when i asked you earlier"!

"Not my fault if necromantic magic can cause memory loss! There's hardly a warning on the label now is there! If there was far fewer people would use it, i bet"! Mayima said, her ears flattening slightly with her displeasure, though the emotion never reaching her face, or tone of voice.

"You would be surprised what some people would do for power" Redin said darkly in reply, eyes narrowing dangerously at the thought.

"You sound as if you have seen it personally" Mayima commented curiously, "i myself don't know many who have done so, many death knights were simply killed in battle and raised into undeath against their will"

"That is what happened to you"? Redin asked, pity and sorrow seeming to creep into his voice.

"Yes, and don't take this the wrong way, but i really don't need your pity right now" the night elf replied with displeasure, ice blue eyes closing as she said so.

"I'm sorry, it just seems a bad way to go if that makes sense, that none of you chose this for yourself and yet you suffer" The human said almost sadly in reply, as he nudged his horse right so that it followed a new road. An old tower loomed up ahead, the ground surrounding it surprisingly green and untainted, as if something strong protected the area from the plague, which ran unchecked in the northern forests for endless miles.

"That is Lights shield tower"? She asked as they approached, the horse slowing as the guards walked forward to greet them.

"Yes" He replied briefly before turning to face the guards, "good day to you" he said as politely as he could manage, while they glared at him and Mayima with undisguised hatred.

"Halt. Why are you taking this scourge here Redin? I thought you better than that"! One of the guards called out bitterly as he spat at the death knight, causing her to tense slightly at his choice of words.

"Her kind are now free of the Lich King Commander" Redin explained patiently, "and have grouped together against him, after a battle at Light Hope only minutes before. Many are badly injured and are in need of medical attention, it is at Tirion's request that we bring them here"

"Tirion Fordring"? The guard asked in disbelief, "You expect me to believe this"?!

"Believe what you will but what i say is true" Redin said dryly, "More are on their way with the other paladins, around two hundred that have survived the battle and are close to a second death. These are our new allies; it is our duty to help them"!

"If i find that you have lied-"The guard began threateningly

"Which i have not" The paladin cut in sourly

"Then i will personally slit your throat" The guard finished as he stepped away from the entrance at last, leaving the path open for both Paladin and death knight to enter.

"Thank you" Redin said graciously as he nudged his mount forward again, and calling over his shoulder as he did so, "Might want to leave the gate open though Commander, plenty more are coming"!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was late that evening when the last of the paladins returned, carrying the surviving warriors of the ebon blade on the backs of their horses, many slouched unconscious across their steeds like sacks of flour, and one poor horse carrying three fallen knights at once. Trixxa had arrived merely minutes after Mayima, thankfully awake and suffering only a broken arm and several deep slashes across her back. Mayima's own injuries count was significantly worse; three broken ribs, four lacerations, two strained muscles and a twisted ankle. Overall not the best condition she had returned from battle in.

That said many other Knights of the Ebon blade were worse off than her, some so beaten they looked barely alive at all, covered in their own pale blood and limbs held in painfully awkward angles so grotesque they looked like they had been dropped from the top of Acherus.

Mayima shifted slightly from where she sat on top of her makeshift bunk, the heavy armour she usually wore lying in a heap in the nearest bin along with every other contaminated thing the knights of the ebon blade had ever owned, the blood stains and general filth on the things had deemed them not even worth cleaning. The death knights hadn't needed to bathe since they had died, or change clothes, or sleep, or eat, and the lack of any sanitary in Acherus has tripled the overall effect. This had led to the problem of trying to heal, clean up, and provide new equipment for around two hundred grouchy dead people who had very little idea of what would be morally correct to do in that situation, and no matter how much explaining was done, there was always some death knight out there who still thought it was ok to chuck all the dirty water at the cat.

Tiredly the night elf reached for a knife sharpener, and quietly took out her runeblade and started sharpening, the saronite shavings falling onto the floor below and freezing the nearest person's slippers.

The air itself in the sleepy paladin's tower seemed chocked with negative emotion brought back from the battlefield, adding to the heavy feeling of guilt and pain hanging over the Death Knights shoulders, weighing them down. It was almost as if a fog had descended over the residents minds, suffocating them, blocking everyone else out in a futile effort to keep the tenuous peace forced upon the people.

To add to this several small fights had broken out between the soldiers of light and darkness in the past few hours, fraying already tense nerves to breaking point and causing doubts to be had about the group's ability to work together when the time came to face the Lich King.

Mayima sighed discontentedly and gave her forehead a quick rub in an attempt to ward off the pain for a little longer, before standing up and walking barefoot to the door and out into the open corridor, thankfully empty.

Carefully she made her way to its end, and the beginning of that of a staircase, stepping lightly until she reached the bottom without making a noise, slipping out the front door and into the open air.

Outside it was cold and dark, a distant breeze whispering in the trees and the stars shining brightly, beside them were the White lady and the Blue Child, the two moons of Azeroth watching over their planet like guardians of the night.

_'And now we must take up that mantle'_ Mayima thought quietly to herself with the shadow of a smile, _'us; the Knight of the Ebon Blade, and we are free…'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	8. Taking back Acherus

Taking Back Acherus

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The day started off how it was going to end; with a clout to the head

Trixxa stood alone by herself in the doorway, back leaning against the wall and chin raised slightly as so to rest her head against the wooden panel. She was waiting for a friend to walk past or anyone else, so that she could follow and have an chat, or trip them up respectively.

Privately to herself she hoped Mayima or Garob would be the first to come by that day. She hadn't spoken to either since the evening before during dinner, and she found herself missing their company oddly enough.

Mayima liked her peace and quiet she knew, but the Orc was usually always nearby and ready for a good smart conversation, but the recent freedom had left him almost subdued in his guilt, making him leave and walk off for long hours at a time.

The sound of footsteps to her right brought the young Gnome from her thoughts, causing her to lazily open an eye and peer at who was coming.

It was a human Ebon Knight she had not spoken to before, about 6 foot in height and with an average build. His skin was deathly pale like most of his kind, and his hair was by contrast, jet black and long in length, pulled back in a scruffy ponytail, three shorter pieces flopping over his head and bouncing as he walked. The man's eerie blue eyes were closed at the moment as he hummed a merry tune, oblivious to the danger.

With a small smile Trixxa waited for the right moment for her to strike. Sh**e never missed. Ever.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The quiet clatter of cutlery and constant chatter of voices filled the crowded room, the smell of stew and freshly baked bread hung heavily in the air, and a strange mix of warm and frigid breezes circled in the enclosed space.

Waitresses' and cooks jostled around, delivering seconds and thirds to the few hundred gathered in the house and those currently sitting out on the front lawn, all equally as crowded and full of pleasant company.

Many death knights and paladins were deep in conversation, as they poured over the wooden bowls sat upon their laps, despite the sheer contrast between them. On average the Knights of Acherus were less chatty, more stoic, better listeners than speakers, with an alarming tendency to accept most of what was said to them. The paladins were more talkative, telling stories from when they were young and of the many battles they had fought throughout the years, often against the scourge much to their companions delight.

Even so there was still some hostility present between certain members, a few of the holy warriors were still unable to accept them, and some death knights having been dead for so long, were unable to understand any concept of living morals and values, including emotions, leaving them empty and full of hate.

Not that that stopped Mayima and Trixxa chatting to Redin again, the human paladin having become a close friend of them both in the few days they had stayed at Light's Shield, along with another human Death Knight they had not previously spoken to by the name of Rhydian, who had been the victim of Trixxa's attack earlier on.

"I'm surprised I have not seen you around in Acherus before now" The young human commented as he, Trixxa, Mayima and Redin sat around and old tree stump, legs folded beneath them and weapons laying beside them untouched.

"True, it's hard to miss someone who talks so much "! Trixxa replied with a tiny grin of amusement, icy blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Better than scowling, or staring blankly at everything" Rhydian retorted with a short bark of laughter, and giving Mayima a joking nudge while doing so.

Mayima looked up at him, her expression and voice emotionless despite the feelings of happiness and irritation locked away inside, "some of us can't help that you realise" she said blankly in reply.

"Yes and a good reason not to talk about it as well"! Redin added with a knowing glance at another death knight a few meters away, the poor bastard being a Tauren, with all the warmth and care of a glass of radioactive water.

"The paladin then added with a laugh, throwing his head back and clutching his sides at Mayima mildly pissed off expression, which consisted of no more than her eyebrows furrowing by a few millimetres, "but seriously Mayima, how can you forget how to smile"?

"By not smiling for a long time"? Mayima answered his question with one of her own, "you remember how a good mood was treated within the Scourge"

"That is true" Rhydian said sadly, "It wasn't all too acceptable…"

"Not too pleasant there then I take it"? Redin said with a laugh, but cringed again at the bemused looks (and one very blank look) he was given by his undead companions, "Sorry didn't mean it like that, carry on" he added quickly as so to avoid argument.

Shaking his head in amusement Rhydian smiled reassuringly, "no it's fine, and the statement is perfectly true to be honest"

"Of course it is true" Trixxa added bitterly with a scowl, "And the people here won't let us forget it"!

"Can you blame them after what we have done"? Mayima asked calmly, her gaze neutral but filled with a guilt she was unable to show, "we murder hundreds, thousands, possibly millions of people without a second thought, and you expect everyone to just suddenly forget, especially when we cannot forget ourselves"?

"You will eventually" Redin soothed with a smile, "And one day you will all be accepted, it's just a matter of time. I hear a message will be sent to the faction leaders in a few days to tell them of recent developments, and with luck you can return home"

Mayima shook her head, "we will need a lot of luck. But enough of death and despair, do you have a family Redin? She asked politely, showing a physical effort to look more inviting.

Blinking in surprise the paladins smiled happily at his new found friends, "Yes I do, my mother and father live in Stormwind, along with my younger sister Verlrissa. We were all Lordaeronean by birth. I will be going to visit them in a few weeks, since we're all allowed a break once most of the fighting here wraps up"! He said cheerfully.

Rhydian looked up in surprise, icy blue eyes widening at the paladin, "I grew up in Lordaeron as we, but moved when the scourge attacked along with the rest of the survivors… as least as far as my memory goes …"

Nodding sullenly in agreement Redin continued, "My parents live in the old town, along with my sister; she's only twelve see, and my cousin has a small house in the farmland just outside the main city, that was passed down from her parents after they died".

"I'm sorry about that, did you know them"? Trixxa asked politely, eyebrows furrowing slightly in grief.

"Yes i knew them well, kind folk, wouldn't hurt nobody if they could help it". Redin replied sadly, looking down at the ground as he did so, "It was a random scourge attack while they were in Southshore that did it".

Looking up in alarm he quickly added, "a few giests attacked, no death knights, I'm not implying anything-"

"We no its fine" Mayima cut him off quickly before he could go on, "do you have a fear of insulting people or something"?

"Funny I've been asked that a lot ... beginning to wonder if i do get nervous about it honestly" Redin admitted with embarrassment, much to the amusement of his companions.

"Alright everyone listen up"! Came the sudden announcement of a paladin standing at the doorway behind them, one hand cupping around his mouth to amplify his voice and the other banging at the door to get everyone's attention, "Under the order of Darion Morgraine" he cried "all Death Knights must be ready leave tomorrow morning to fight for Acherus and establish as the new base for the Ebon Blade. No exceptions. Be ready at sunrise tomorrow".

"Our first fight as a knight the Ebon Blade huh"? Trixxa said as the paladin walked briskly back inside, "Should be fun, especially since Arthas probably left us a bit of a welcome gift"!

"You call that fun"? Rhydian asked in alarm, "I don't know about you but my idea of fun isn't facing Patchwerk"! He commented dryly, and at Redin confused face explained, "A pretty big abomination, wouldn't want to go up against him alone".

"And he is stationed at Acherus"? The paladin asked curiously.

"No he is stationed in Naxxramas ... but probably not anymore though since Arthas knew Darion would make a move to take the citadel sooner or later" Mayima replied, her expression blank.

"Strange" Redin commented, "I overheard Tirion asking Darion about dissembling it and shutting it down for good. I thought he wanted it gone, not run under new hands"

"Darion probably argued against that and eventually won, knowing him. His family isn't known for their good temperaments or habit of backing down from a disagreement" Rhydian added with a small shrug.

"Very true" Redin agreed with a nod before adding, "Though we'd better call it a night, it's getting chilly out here, and i wouldn't mind a jug of ale myself"!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The sun was only just beginning to rise over the Plaguelands as the knights of the Ebon Blade gathered outside Light Shield, runeblades held tight in hand and their armour cleaned from the grime that had covered them for so long. Icy eyes flickered around in anticipation, while cold voices reverberated in the cool morning air, mixing with the cries of ghouls.

The paladins of the light stood apart from them, nearer to the building's entrance waiting to see them off, arms linked together in unison watching as Darion and Tirion exchanged final words.

Mayima looked around at them from where she was positioned at the edge of the group, Rhydian and Trixxa chatting by her side, and the ghoul she had picked up after the battle at Light Hope clinging off her legs and making little grunts of happiness at his new name, Ninkie. Well everyone deserved at least a name didn't they?

"Alright knights listen up" Darion called from where he stood at the head of the crowd, Tirion Fording by his side and a new pair of Runeblades strapped naked to his back, "When I open the portal I want everyone to walk through calmly on my command and wait for my orders on the other side. No one is to attack, the scourge forces remaining there are likely to be strong in number, and if Patchwerk is free it will be a job to bring him down. Any questions"?

Tentively Trixxa raised her hand, and went by unnoticed until Rhydian picked her up and balanced the young gnome on his shoulders, finally getting the tiny warrior into the highlords view, and receiving the nod to indicate she could speak.

"Will we annex the compound for our own utilities, or will we be decimating the construction at Tirion's requisition"? She asked politely, seemingly unaware of the confused looks she was getting from both the paladins and the death knights.

Darion arched an eyebrow for a second until Rhydian quickly translated. "She asked if we are going to keep Acherus or blow it up like Tirion said" he explained quickly as he put the irritated gnome back down and straightened up again rubbing his shoulders painfully.

"We will be taking control of it, and using it as our base of operations and a home for all of us" Darion replied with a meaningful look at the paladin beside him, Tirion in contrast frowned disapprovingly, but to his own credit, kept his mouth firmly closed.

"Don't tell me" Mayima said softly to the gnome beside her, as the Highlord set about opening the portal to Acherus, "Gnomeish personality coming back"?

"I do believe my assuetude towards complicated phrasing, and turning comprehensible notions into things of complex deliberating, is a habit know frequently to affect my populace" Trixxa replied with a smile, seemingly oblivious to Mayima's disorientation; that she was of course unable to physically express.

"We're going to need to buy a dictionary aren't we" Rhydian said in a resigned voice, suddenly sounding exhausted beyond his years.

"Yes" Mayima replied blankly as they walked through the portal, only glancing back for a moment to wave a goodbye to Redin, still standing with the other crusaders watching them go.

On the other side the knights were gathering silently again, all positioned on the lower balcony of Acherus, staring inside at their home in readiness, waiting for the order to begin the assault.

Just meters away were the old scourge forces they once stood in battle beside; death knights still not free from the Lich Kings grasp, abominations, giests, val'kyr, and in the heart of Acherus itself was Patchwork, freed from his bindings and hungering for blood.

"Now" said Darion once everyone had assembled, "those to the right of me will go upstairs via the portal and chase out the scourge up there, those to the left will fight alongside me down here. Thassarian, Koltira, you will be in charge of the upper assault, those on the right you will follow their every order, do you understand? The rest follow me".

Turning around the Highlord raised his runeblade high, and with a cry the knights of the Ebon Blade charged into battle once more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Patchwerk, a scourge monstrosity of enormous size and strength, his thick doomed head the size of a human torso, arms as thick as tree trunks, and a hooked hair large enough so split a person in two in a single swing. Either way he was not something you'd want to be left alone in a room with, and the world would be better off without.

And in fact the world was now without his presence, namely due to the long runeblade now extruding from the creatures skull, expertly placed by Thassarian while the giant was distracted.

With great relief the death knights turned back to look at their home, the floors stained sickeningly with pale blood and offal, remnants of their enemies lying around them and practically lapping at their ankles. All in all not a pretty sight (or smell) to have in your living room.

A small sigh to her right made Mayima turn wearily around.

"Well, now that has been completed, what do we do"? Trixxa asked as she approached, giving a stray intestine a nudge with to toe of her boot, "Apart from vigorous ablution that is".

"I would imagine we would send word to the world leaders, get them to understand that we're on their side now" Mayima replied blankly as she sheathed Glacier once again, and set to work washing the blood out of Ninkie's hair/fur.

Nodding vaguely in agreement the gnome changed the subject, "where did you obtain that ghoul anyways?

"He just started following me around after the battle" Mayima explained quietly, though her fondness for the little creature was quite obvious, "he seems to have an affinity for food though, I caught him raiding the paladins food stores last night".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **


	9. Back to our roots

Back to Our Roots

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It turns out that heading to our faction leaders was not the first call of duty, and that our destiny instead called from the storage cupboard, and more specifically, the small squadron of brooms and mops that lay unused there.

Bins had been stationed around the halls of Acherus and mops given out to the remaining death knights, before all were herded unenthusiastically towards the lake of human waste and offal accumulating in the centre of the necropolis.

Trudging forward Trixxa poked the end of her mop at the slop below her, and grimacing as small waves rippled outwards from the epicentre to lap at Rhydian's ankles a few meters away, "and they say there are no risks of contamination and cross species infection from this"? She said in horror, "I bet the likelihood of infectious pathogens thriving in this and spreading into our rations is quite high"!

"I think when Darion told you it was safe; it was only because he didn't know what you were talking about Trixxa" Mayima commented quietly as she started sweeping without any hesitation, seemingly unable to express her disgust at scourge hygiene skills.

"Very true May May, we're going to need to buy him a thesaurus or a gnome translator for his job"! Rhydian laughed with glee, as Trixxa kicked him multiple times in the shin, being unable to reach any higher.

A small smile appeared on the Night Elf's face as he said this, "What would the translator be? An archaeology lecturer"?

"Alright you two that's enough" Garob called from their left, his army of undead squirrels still surrounding him "There's work to be done"

"Sorry" Rhydian called back, before starting to sweep away at the slop at his feet, though until a final mutter of "This will take all day"!

"We've done far grislier tasks" Mayima replied calmly, a small pile of waste beginning to build up in the heart of Acherus by now.

"Affirmative" Trixxa agreed heartily, "compared to previous occupations, this is rather mild in terms of repugnant tasks to complete".

"In Common, please Trixxa, we don't speak Gnomish" Rhydian grumbled as the slices of liver he was sweeping up got caught around the handle of his broom.

"I was collaborating in human tongue Rhydian, it would be in good mind if you were to give more audience to your friends" Trixxa snapped in reply, the young gnome beginning to look irritable due to the teasing, and the slivers of brain now sloshing into her boots.

"Ok can we just get on with this please" Mayima asked blankly, her facial expression bored but her icy blue eyes betraying her annoyance, "if we just keep talking while doing this, we'll all end up arguing, no one likes the job can we just settle for that"?

"Fine" Rhydian mumbled sulkily, beginning to sweep the floor a little too harshly, "The quicker we get this done the quicker we get food … did Corpulous survive do you think"?

"I believe so" Mayima replied as she dropped a pair of lungs into the bin closest to them.

"Good" Trixxa said starting to look a little happier, "He's an excellent chief"!

Nodding in agreement, Rhydian suddenly, jogged away towards the outer rings of the necropolis, broom still in hand, before raising it slightly off the ground.

"Ok what in Elune's name is he doing"? Mayima said quietly, a tiny frown on her delicate features.

"Not a single hypothesis" Trixxa replied as Garob sauntered over to watch, the great Orc grinning from ear to ear and his furry mammalian companions chattering on his shoulders as he did so.

It turned out that the human death knight was going to try his hand at skating.

With a quick run up and jump onto the brush, Rhydian was soon skidding along on the blood soaked floor, sprays of spinal fluid following behind him and pieces of offal flying in his wake. "It's fun, try it"! The dark haired human called, before a particularly large piece of rotting debris knocked him off his broom, and sent him flying into Darion Morgraine who had just entered through the portal.

Rhydian earned a double shift from that particular stunt, and was charged with the task of cleaning out the living mould from the kitchens with a toothbrush.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Several days passed since then, and Acherus now shone like never before, the majority of scourge talismans removed and the lake of intestines left over from Patchwerk's demise now resting in a jug the size of a carriage for making ghoul food.

Needless to say the necropolis still needed a make-over, the intricate designs adorning the walls clearly of undead creation, and a lack of windows to illuminate the inside giving it a crypt like feel.

Not that that mattered now, as the three Death Knights rode into the streets of Stormwind on the backs of their mounts, in line with many other knights all going for the same purpose; to spread the message they were free, and to re-join the world of the living.

On top of Ashen and on the edge of the pack, Mayima was taking the brunt of the storm as they entered the Alliance capital, the citizens of the great empire gathered around throwing rotten food onto their former champions, calling spitefully out at them and crying for ropes to be brought.

Silently she followed the other knights as they rode in subdued procession down the cannel roads of the great city, ducking as best they could from the onslaught of flying fruit being hurtled their way, and catching one expertly thrown tomato before turning around to Ninkie who sat clinging to her back on the saddle behind her, whimpering sadly at their hostile welcome.

"Here Ninkie have this, you like food, what's wrong boy"? The night elf asked quietly in the runic language of the scourge, her voice blank but her eyes filled with worry.

The small ghoul simply let out another whine before taking the rotten fruit and quietly munching at it, giving the death knight a pathetic look while doing so as she ruffled his fur comfortingly.

Turning around again, she urged her deathcharger onward towards Stormwind keep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Most of the death knights were ordered to remain outside while the verdict was given, as the sheer number of them would have filled the entire throne room, and made for a pretty terrifying sight for all the priests that worked there.

Not that this meant any peace for the knights of the Ebon Blade.

The guards still continued to call out even as they sat waiting for judgement, bananas and apples being tossed at random into the crowd and saliva decorating the death knight's plate lined boots.

Their presence was also attracting the attention of the local orphanages; whose residents were now staring in frightened awe at the Lich Kings former minions, and were taking it in turns to run up while they weren't looking and give one a poke, just to see if they felt dead or not.

Sighing in mild discontent Mayima wished Varian would hurry up, as the fourth children approached and pulled at her hair briefly before running away again, testing her already aggravated patience to the limit and forcing ancient memories of her life to re-surface.

_Faces she recognised but did not know A younger family member looking up at her like a child, asking for advice Her parents never there, only the little girl and her own Father for company Fighting to protect them all Dying with a ghouls teeth at her throat, vertebrae shattering and the blood gushing out…_

"Excuse me Maam, but are you alright"?

Looking up in faint surprise she was confused to see no one in sight, until recalling her own meeting with Trixxa and lowering her gaze until it came to rest on a young boy standing beside her.

"Are you alright"? He asked again, light blond hair flopping in front of her eyes as he said so, still failing to cover up the nervousness portrayed there.

"I'm fine, just thinking" The night elf replied quietly, flinching inside at how her voice seemed to rattle him so much; the echoing icy chill it seemed to emit having lost all effect on her during her years under the scourge, and momentarily causing her to forget how much fear it could cause in the living.

"Oh ok" The kid replied awkwardly, shuffling at an imaginary something on the ground before quietly adding, "how did you die"?

'_So that's what this is all about…_' Mayima thought to herself before replying, "How do you know I am dead"?

"Matron Nancy said that all death knights are dead, and serve the Lich king even though he killed them … and that they were really dangerous…"

"Well we are dead, and I wouldn't call any warrior safe, but we don't serve Arthas anymore"

"You don't"?

"No"

"How'd you get free"?

"He just let us go"

"Why"?

"I don't know, but I'm grateful for it"

The child, looking at her in a new light sat down beside her and gently touched her hand, curious about how someone could be so cold, and yet not have the waxy stiff feel of those long in the grave, "That's good, I wouldn't want to serve the Lich King, he doesn't seem like a nice man like King Varian"

"No" Mayima agreed quietly, "He's not. He makes you do bad things that you don't want to do-"

"TIMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM IT"!

Looking up in mild surprise Mayima noticed an older woman rushing towards them, her skirt flying back and her hair slipping out of place. In a flurry she reached them and pulled the boy away, standing in front of him protectively before smacking the night elf over the head with a rolling pin, "Stay away scourge monster"!

Rubbing her head in confusion Mayima stood up and fixed the lady with a blank stare, confusion nagging at her mind, "Was I doing something wrong"? She asked calmly, wondering to herself whether talking with those a lot younger than you was an offence in human society, before adding bitterly, "And I'm not in the scourge…"

The look on the matron's face was priceless, "What"?

"I'm not in the scourge" Mayima repeated quietly as she sat back down, one hand still massaging her temple irritably though her attitude did not reach her face. Fair enough since she could now feel a small crack in the bone where she had been struck.

"But all death knights are in the scourge; that is where the undead are created, by the Lich King"! The human cried out with a startled look on her older features.

"Well not anymore" The Kal'dorei mumbled, a head ache beginning to set slowly, due to the constant racket and her newly damaged skull.

"But-"the human started, until being cut off by the arrival of a massager, a scroll in his hands as he began to recite in contents out loud for all to hear.

"To the citizens of Stormwind hear the decree of your King. The death knights of Acherus have freed from the grasp of the Lich King and have turned against his tyranny alongside the Argent Crusade. You will treat these former heroes as you would any soldier of the alliance-"

"You believe me now"? Mayima muttered quietly to the matron as she walked off, giving Timmy a quick salute before joining Rhydian and Trixxa, who had been assisting Thassarian in the throne room up until that point, and were now looking lost by the steps of the palace.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what do we do now"? Rhydian asked as they walked down the streets beside the canal, just outside the Cathedral Square, while ignoring the stares and curses being thrown there way.

"Not sure, wait for a re-call I guess" Mayima replied blankly, kicking a stone aside as she did so and watching it drop into the water way to their left.

"Did either of you reassemble into this institution"? Trixxa asked curiously.

"No" The night elf said quietly, "I wish to have no part in the quarrels between the Horde and Alliance, I'd rather stay neutral".

"I did" Rhydian replied, looking embarrassed, "though I made it clear my loyalty was for the Ebon Blade first then to Stormwind … I hope Garob has not rejoined the Horde" He added quietly glancing at the floor below them.

""I do postulate he has" The gnome commented here, "He explained earlier to my person that he has few intentions of involving himself in such mediocre battles when greater things threaten this world".

"Good" Rhydian said heartily, "I don't want to fight him; he's a good friend of mine".

"Very true" Trixxa agreed, "But for now that is not our greatest concern, I now suggest the creation of temporary accommodation, unless you wish to sleep on the side walk, and I doubt an Inn would allow us entry".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	10. Faces long forgotten

Faces Long Forgotten

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The wind howled furiously across the frozen wastes of the Borean Tundra, sending tiny shards of ice flying through the air, and whipping the snow as it fell, into tightly packed twisters that spun almost invisible against the white cloaked landscape.

To the east lay the ocean, bare against the cliff face that separated it from the land above. To the west was the Nerubian temple city of En'Kilah, its mindless inhabitants had continued to live there in death as well as life.

Miacatlana sat on the edge of the cliff with her wolf Krystii by her side, feet dangling over the rocky outcrop staring out into the distant sunset as it sank down beneath the waves, illuminating the icy floats with streams of amber and gold.

A cold blast of freezing air blew in her way from the sea, whipping back her ghostly white hair and sending fingers of ice through her armour just like it had done in Winterspring all those years ago...

She had reached the icy land eventually of course on that fateful trip six years ago, a month late at that, but she had reached it, and immediately had bought woollen thermals for her stay. But even with them on, the bare, windswept tundra was proving a challenge.

She had stayed in Winterspring a month, learning how to ride with the Frostsaber trainers there, before heading out again to Ashenvale, to bring word to her family of Mayima's demise.

Even now, six years later, it seemed surreal that the one constant thing in her life had gone. Her cousin had been the one to teach her to hold a bow, how to track, scolded her when she was wrong, and been there to comfort her when she screwed up. Mayima had been like a sister, friend and mother combined into one, forced to grow up at a young age to help care for her, her own parents too busy with their jobs to raise their daughter themselves she has stayed with Mia's own father. That had been her family, herself Miacatlana, her father Tharok, and her cousin Mayima. That was them, no one else allowed in.

Until now.

Tano and Riktel, her aunt and uncle, had wept at the news of their daughter's untimely death, but only she and Tharok had performed the ritual to send Mayima's soul on her way to Elune, but with no body to bury the service had been cut short.

Afterwards she had left again, unable to bear the weight of guilt any longer she had fled to Darkshore and bought a Sabre of her own, a white one with jet black stripes and gleaming violet eyes, and named him Dora, "Truth" in Darnassian. Then she had left again for Northrend, where she had lived for five years fighting the scourge.

Sighing discontentedly Miacatlana stood up, and giving the sunset one last glance she walked solemnly back to Dora who lay resting on the ground a few meters away, a thick black striped tail hanging over his nose and large forepaws tucked neatly under his chin.

"Come Dora, we have to get moving" The kal'dorei said softly, taking hold of the Sabre's harness and gently helping him to his paws, before climbing onto his back and giving the reins a quick flick.

The great cat shook out his fur, then leap forward in a steady loop, Krystii racing beside him, the tundra whipped by in a blur and the wind roared in the night elf's ears as they raced forwards, puddles on the ground erupting around the sabres' paws.

They had been travelling this way for over an hour when Valliance keep rose into view, the massive Alliance fortress glowed warmly in the chilly evening, windows alight with golden fire, and the smell of good food and drink drifted faintly towards her despite the distance.

Breathing a sigh in relief she urged her mount on and called encouragement to Krystii, a smile creeping onto her face at the thought of a steaming bowl of soup and a warm bed that were so close at hand. A shower wouldn't go amiss either; her ghostly white hair was stained with earth and blood from fighting the scourge, their stink still clinging to her clothes.

She really hated the Scourge.

Suddenly Dora skidded to a halt, his fur along his back and tail bushes up in fear. Miacatlana dismounted unsteadily and drew her bow, arrow already notched into the thick leather string and ready to fire.

Nothing came.

Cautiously she circled around her mount, ears pricked for the sound of movement and nose straining for a scent. She caught a whiff of undeath, rotten and sickly, the smell of the tundra itself, and those of her companions beside her. All completely normal.

She loosened her grip on the bow and held it downwards towards the earth; arrow still mounted, and approached a group of rocks lying beside the path. Thick grasses shuffled around it in the wind, but apart from that there was no sign of movement with the network of holes within it.

Turned her back on the pile she checked a nearby bush, untrusting of its thick branches and many shadows within the boughs, but there was no scent around it, not even of any wildlife like voles or small birds. It was completely empty.

Finally she looked at signpost, quickly checking behind it to make sure nothing was there, and put away her bow as she walked back to Dora and Krystii, the two seeming more relaxing now than before, the black wolf even settling down to lick the scar she got from a earlier fight with a zombie, already half healed and with no sign of infection.

But just as she was a meter or so away from them, a ball of grey misshapen flesh leapt from the pile of boulders and latched itself onto her head, claws and fangs scraping at her skin and drawing blood. With a cry she fell back, struggling to reach for the cooking knife she kept in her pocket from beneath the geists thigh, her covered face only centimetres from her own.

One hand on his arm, keeping it from getting close enough to stab her and tear out her heart, the other straining to break free from his grasp and get a hold of her own weapon.

A war cry from her right caught the night elf's attention, as the beast was pulled from her and thrown with ease against a wall. Her rescuer was a Orc. His skin was brown and strangely paled, his tusks worn and chipped with one broken in half just above the lip, and his eyes glowed a frightening icy blue that seeped with necromantic energy.

Almost casually he snapped the giest in two and tore out its spine with ruthless efficiency, barely seeming to register the thin blood and spinal fluids splattering onto his dark armour in his rage.

Throwing the body away her turned around, a small smile on his grizzled features, "are you ok"? He asked politely.

"Yes" Miacatlana replied as she rose unsteadily to her feet, helped up by Krystii who was whining nervously, "thanks for the help".

"It's quite alright" The Orc answered with a laugh that shook the ground, his voice had a strange echo to it, like icicles shattering "you look rather stunned Night Elf, are you sure you do not want to sit down for a while"?

"No, I'm fine" she replied, walking over to her sabre and giving his ear a scratch to calm him, before looking back at the tusked giant again "why did you do it anyway"?

"You were being attacked" he replied simply with a shrug.

"But you're in the Horde"

"No … I'm not. I'm a Knight of the Ebon Blade. I'm guessing you have be out of the cities for a while, I can tell by your face you haven't heard of us".

"No I haven't, I've been travelling for many weeks, sorry"

"Understandable. Though it is nice to talk to someone who treats us normally".

"And why don't they treat you well? You're on our side" Miacatlana asked curiously, head tilting to one side in confusion and silver eyes wide.

"Because we were once death knights under the scourge Night Elf… something I'll always regret…"

Blinking in confusion Miacatlana stood up and faced the Orc, head tilted slightly to one side, "You were a … part of the scourge"?

The Orc closed his eyes and bowed his head slowly, his shoulders seeming to sag under new weight, "yes"

"And you got free"? She asked quietly, barely needing an answer.

"Yes"

"How"?

"There was a battle at lights hope chapel, 10,000 scourge, 300 paladins, and we lost. Only the death knights survived, and the Lich King lost his control over us. The paladins helped us recover afterwards, and now we fight alongside them to defeat the undead bastard who raised us…"

With a small smile the Night walked forward and sat down beside the Orc despite his complaints. His skin was frigidly cold to the touch "well the Argent crusade are fine with you aren't they? That's all that matters don't let the shitheads around here get to you"!

"Easier said than done little elf. We were monsters under the scourge and we know it. At least that helps the insults to hurt less". He replied sadly, his face grim with unbearable guilt.

"It'll get easier I promise" Miacatlana said sadly, ears drooping.

"You sound as if you know guilt well"

"I do, my cousin died because of me"

"I'm sorry" The Orc commented, his face understanding but also relieved to bring the topic away from himself, "What was she like"?

"Mature but kind. She wouldn't hurt anyone unless she could help it"

"She sounds like a good person to have with you"

"She was…"

Smiling gently the Orc placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, "You don't look like the sort of person to get a family member killed Night Elf, and I find it hard to believe that you would"

"But I did. She ran ahead and got ambushed; I didn't act quickly enough to stop it killing her…"

"That doesn't sound like your fault"

"It is if Mayima died because of it…"

"Mayima? Your cousin is Mayima"? He asked quickly, icy blue eyes wide in happiness and excitement as if he knew something she didn't.

"Yes, she died about six years ago now. A ghoul ambushed her and broke her neck while we were travelling through the Western Plaguelands. Why"? The night elf asked curiously, though her eyes remained clouded at the thought.

The death knight grinned happily, "I know her; she was raised as a death knight alongside me, we trained together"!

The hunters jaw dropped in shock as she stared at the Orc in front of her, before hastily closing again. It was possible she knew, both Plaguelands were under scourge control, and her body had never been recovered, but something about the idea that her cousin was undead scratched at her mind. It was unnerving to think about, but also gave her hope.

"Do you know where she is"? She asked turning back to him, her expression serious.

"Last time I heard she and two friends Trixxa and Rhydian were in Stormwind city, camping out by the canals in a tent or something-"he replied but was quickly cut off.

"Thanks"! Miacatlana replied as she leapt to her feet, only glancing back briefly to call out, "My names Miacatlana Skywing, what's yours"?

"Garob Oakcrusher" He replied with a tusky smile of his own, before raising a hand in farewell as the Night elf rode off towards Valliance keep with her wolf in tow, on route to Stormwind.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Mayima woke with a start, sweat soaking her navy hair and running in tears down her face, freezing to ice as they did so, and cracking as she moved to leave scars over her flesh. The remnants of her nightmare still clung to her, visions of murder haunted her mind and the whispers of her former master rang in her ears, ordering her to kill. It was part memory she knew, these were things she had done almost every day under the scourge, and now they were coming back to haunt her.

The moon was high in the night sky above her, the waters of the canals pitch black and the sounds of a sleeping city were all that could be heard. Rhydian and Trixxa lay to her right on the thin blanket they shared as a bed, still wearing their grey linen trousers and shirts given to them by the paladins that they would be wearing for days afterwards as well.

Glacier glowed softly at her side, its ethereal blue light almost calming and the runes etched onto its blades sung with strength. Quietly she sat up and shook the ice from her face as best she could, before standing up and taking Glacier by the handle, strapping it to her back, and heading out into the fresh night air.

There was no one in sight and the city was deathly quiet and cold, reminding her eerily of Acherus and the plaguelands it covered above. Silently she slipped forward and headed into the Cathedral district, stopping only for a few minutes to glace at the darkened canal she walked beside.

Her reflection stared back at her, a young woman who appeared to be in her 20's, violet skin paled by undeath making her blade shaped tattoos stand out vividly on her cheeks. Shoulder length dark hair framed a narrow face, barely covering the mesh of scars on the right side of her throat where the ghoul had latched on and broke her spine.

Feeling the back of her neck now, she could feel the cracks in the vertebrae where they had been simply slotted back together and held with dark energy. No death scar could ever be fully healed, to do so would stop the flow of necromantic energy from her blade that kept her 'alive', the living mans equivalent of starvation.

Tearing her eyes away from the tortured reflection she turned into the cathedral square and sat down on one of the benches that circled the few trees in the centre. Holy energy pulsed from the building only meters away, sending shivers down her spine, but she was too far away for it to do any real damage.

The sudden quiet gave her time to think and contemplate what she had done, letting the guilt begin to nag at her mind. The nightmares would come again she knew, they would come for her each night till the day she finally rested in peace. The paladins had warned them all that as soon as the shock wore off the pain would truly hit, and she could understand that statement now.

Sighing deeply Mayima put her head and her hands and despaired

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **


End file.
